L&J How Can This Be?
by piscesdreamer
Summary: Could Dumbledore's mistake lead to the climax of the wizarding world?
1. Scholarships for bigheads

Lily Evans sat at the breakfast table flipping though the Daily Prophet whilst her friend Cass devoured her toast and jam. She reached the back page and read the headline:  
  
Potter bags Quidditch scholarship  
  
"Argghhh! I cannot believe it!" she cried throwing the newspaper across the table.  
  
"What now, Lily?" asked Cass, picking up the messed up paper. She flipped to the back page and read the headline. "Oh," was her reply. Splashed across the back page was Lily's worst enemy shaking hands with the English Quidditch captain. "Come on Lily, it been what, like six years since you met him and you still can't stand him? Just give him a chance. He's a really nice guy, I'm sure."  
  
"But you're not sure. Plus he's egotistical, big-headed – "  
  
"- arrogant and should deflate that oversized head. I've heard it a million times."  
  
"And a million times more because his head is going to be on the verge of explosion when we go back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Plus he'll keep hitting you, if I may remind you," Cass grinned.  
  
"Arrgghh! Please don't! After five years of torture and then he decides that he is worth any of my time! Don't even go there!" Lily said throwing up her hands. Cass just laughed at her friend as she became more aggressive with the newspaper as they discussed James Potter.  
  
"Leave the paper alone, Lily!" Cass said and took the remaining shreds from Lily's hands.  
  
"Sorry," Lily said sheepishly as she calmed down.  
  
***  
  
"Last year, can you believe it, "James Potter said to his three best friends as they walked down Diagon Alley.  
  
"I know, remember when we were that small," said Remus Lupin as they passed a few kids who looked like they would be joining the Hogwarts family in a few days time.  
  
"I'm very close to still be being that small, though," piped up Peter Pettigrew. The four of them laughed and made their way into Flourish and Blotts.  
  
James and his best friend, Sirius Black, were standing by their favorite table, dedicated to hexes. As Sirius was flipping through the latest book in his favorite series, James nudged his arm.  
  
"Look," he whispered and nodded his head to his right. Sirius looked over James' shoulder and spotter the beautiful Lily Evans.  
  
"Go speak to her," he whispered back and pushed him forcefully towards Lily.  
  
*** 


	2. Inside Flourish and Blotts

Note: None of this is mine...it's all Ms Rowling's so don't sue me!  
  
Sorry I haven't updated! Been away for the Easter weekend!  
***  
  
Lily was about to pick up her 7th grade Potions textbook when a larger pair grabbed it first. She looked up and came face-to-face with James Potter. "Could my day get any worst," sighed Lily, more to herself than anyone else.  
  
"Chill, Lil," said James. Lily just raised her eyebrows at his extremely lame rhyming. "I mean..." James tried to cover up his highly embarrassing moment," ...hi!"  
  
"Okay, Potter, but you're just embarrassing yourself," she replied and walked away.  
  
"Come one, Lily. Talk to me," James whined.  
  
"How about, no," she said shortly, looking around for Cass.  
  
"Please," he continued.  
  
"No," she said and briskly made her way over to Cass's side.  
  
"Hi James," said Cass cheerily.  
  
"Please persuade your best friend to have coffee with me," he asked politely. Cass giggled.  
  
"However much I try she'll always say 'no' so no use in trying," she said. She and Lily walked away from James looking sulkily at the two Griffindor ladies.  
  
James walked over to Sirius' side. "No luck I'm guessing from that face."  
  
"None," James said shortly.  
  
"Maybe next time. I saw an improvement though. You were more James that Potter there."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"James is my best pal here who is desperately in love with Lily Evans and Potter is the egotistical prat that surfaces when he is around Lily Evans."  
  
"Oh...so that's a good thing, right?"  
  
"Very good thing."  
  
*** 


End file.
